The Unbroken and The Rebroken
by X2RogueX2
Summary: Rogue's mutations are changing, and after her break-up with Bobby, she realizes her heart is leaning towards someone else...
1. The Replacement

One  
  
Scott looked over at Storm who was busy going over charts, and diagrams for the next mission. Meanwhile I sat there doodling. "Rogue," My pensive gaze snapped to attention at Storm's voice. "Are you paying attention?" The rest of the X-Men were looking at me. "Yes," I answered making sure I didn't sound the least bit offensive. "Good, now." Once again I managed to doodle squiggles, and little stick people. Kitty's voice chucked in the unsuccessful attempt of holding it in. I looked at her, and mouthed "What are you doing here?" She responded with a rise and drop of her shoulders. I raised my eyebrow, and actually tuned in to what was being discussed. "Now, once we get the transmitter which Magneto has been using, we can meet at the sectional, as you all know is the primary source of the networking we will successfully temporarily dismantle any communications for 24 hours. In the meantime, we work our asses off." "Lets go people."  
  
I glanced over at Logan whom was cracking his knuckles in anticipation. Storm pulled me aside. "Rogue, listen today we aren't going to need your help at the warehouse OK?" My casual gaze begins to turn icily intrigued. "What do you mean? You always need me, even Professor X said I was going to be valuable on this mission you can un-recruit me now!" "Don't worry, you'll have your chance next mission to kick some butt okay?" "I'm not a little girl anymore! I can handle this!" "Honey, just because you're twenty-one doesn't mean-" "Like hell it doesn't! I should have an equal shot at this. Even Bobby's going!" "All right, have it your way." "Move it out people!" I abided, still fuming. Why was she springing this now, all of a sudden out of the blue? I secured myself in my seat beside Logan feeling confident. "You all right kid?" I nodded. I didn't feel much like talking in fear of offending Logan, or anyone else for that matter. The jet took off, taking me by surprise at the uplift, making my stomach drop. Scott suddenly looked at me. "You aren't supposed to be here Rogue." He said surprised. "The Professor agreed?" "No, besides the fact I knew nothing about this. By the way what the hell's going on?" The jet got strangely quiet, and I had that strange feeling everyone knew but me. "Nevermind that now." Scott cranked the gear into reverse. "For god sake Scott let her go!" Rebuked Logan angrily. "Not against the Professors orders Logan I can't do that." "God, how come you have to be such a goodie, goodie? Lighten up." "You obviously don't understand the underlying circumstances involved in this whole, Magneto shindig do you?" The jet jolted back into a landing. "It's ridiculous for one, she's one of us." "This conversation is over." "Rogue, get out." My jaw dropped angrily in protest. The door opened, and the ramp unfolded. Then I saw Kitty in a uniform. I descended the ramp, and she got on, and sat in my seat. The ramp folded, and the hatch air-locked shut; and they took off into the supernal clouds.  
  
They let her take my place. Everything I looked at was glazed with a gaze of flaming anger. I began to grow numb, and my pensiveness surged though my veins, and my head whispered in illicit tones: Betrayal. I didn't bother to see Professor X, or get a drink, I walked into my room, and slammed the door thrusting my key in the blot lock, and twisting it furiously. I got a glass of water from the restroom sink, and drank it, hands shaking. The plethora of frustration still wafted. The bitter taste increased by the water. Logan's right, I am one of them, so why am I being treated different.? The question bubbled, and surfaced, causing my eyes to sting with tears. And so the self-beating session began. I can never have kids, and no one to love, I am a poison, and cursed. Disuniting everyone's remarks they'd ever made. "Amazing, Fantastic! How do you do it!" That's like asking an animal with rabies why it turns rabid and bites. It's in their blood. They don't do it on purpose. They're infected. I am infected. I lied there, for hours, mulling over thoughts, again and again. Ripping them apart, and re-piecing them together. Finding nothing new. I sit up, and a lock of white hair curtains my right eye, I aimlessly brush it away, biting my lip so hard it bruises, another restriction of self-occurring impulse.  
I look out the window the sun was setting. I got up and went to the danger room, needing to blow off the rest of this. I stood there as a computerized Kitty stood in front of me. She swings, and I swing back, hearing each knuckle in my right hand crack. She swings again and hits me squarely in the jaw; I viciously grip her by the throat, and shove her against the wall. She bites, her vampire fangs piercing my skin. I jerk my arm away, as it bruises. I manage to do a back handspring and a round off causing her to de-tour her swings, making her miss. "That's all you've got?" I taunt her, smirking sarcastically. She hisses something I can't understand, and I shove her down, pressing my foot against her throat. "Nice goin' kid." I turned to see Logan and the Holographic Kitty vanished. "Thanks, I was just." I began to slightly blush. "How was the mission?" "Oh, that went okay, we really needed you but, that was Scott's mistake." He began patting the pockets of his leather jacket for a cigar absentmindedly. "Wanna get a drink, you look exhausted." I retied my hair carelessly, before answering, "Sure Logan," I walked with him, and we reached the kitchen, and I sat at the island. He tossed me a Dr. Pepper, cracking one for him too. "You look like something's bothering you, is everything okay?" "Yeah, just a rough day that's all." "I'll talk to Professor X, we need you, Scott's an idiot anyway." "No, you don't have to. It's just aggravating to have everyone watching my every move." I took a hearty swig, and set the bottle down, letting the carbonation rush subside. "Eh, it'll pass, everyone's just been freaking out recently." "But why? I mean, I should know." "It's because of your mutation genes. They seem to be progressing, and we don't know. Exactly what to make of it." "Well, keeping me pinned up isn't going to solve anything is it?" "Rogue, I know you're angry, we're just afraid when it unleashes you'll be weak. Vulnerable to Magneto again." "What a bunch of bull, I can take care of myself, it's obviously you that have the problem, how many times do I have to say that I'm not a little girl anymore!" I got up, and walked out into the hall angrily heading anywhere. I felt a firm grip on my gloved arm. "Rogue listen," "No Logan, I can't stand this, it's either they're afraid of me, or I'm too weak, just leave me alone." I tried to wrench myself free of his grip, but couldn't. "I'm not afraid of you Rogue, and I'm just looking out for you okay. Look, I'll prove it to you." He ungloved my hand. "Logan, don't!" I tried to pull my arm away, but before I could, he gripped it. He felt the tug of his energy, powers begin to leave, but held on regardless. "Logan, stop!" "I want you to know I'm not afraid Rogue." "I know! I know! Just let go! I could kill you!" His grip slowly released, and he almost fell, and I upheld him with the acquired strength. He stood up, and looked at me. "Do you have a cigarette?" I asked feeling the urge for the nicotine. "What?" He asked, taken aback by the question. "A." He began to fade from my mind, and the craving diminished. "Nevermind that. Logan are you crazy?" "Crazy's my middle name kid." He smirked. I shook my head my messy ponytail whipping the air. Bobby came running up to me. "Hey Rogue, I need to talk to you." I looked at Logan and winked leaving with Bobby. We reached a bench in the courtyard, and Bobby looked at me. "Is there, something going on?" He asked, his icy blues were like sinews of a torrent raging sea. "What are you talking about?" "Logan, that's who, you were all over him." "What?" I asked outraged. "Me and Logan are just friend's Bobby, that's all I swear!" "I've seen how he looks at you." "Bobby, what are you- Its nothing like that! We're just good friends, that's all." "Don't lie Rogue, you're just making it worse." "Bobby, I'm not lying!" "Rogue, it's over, I can't stand putting up with your lies anymore." Bobby got up to leave, and began haughtily walking away. "Bobby." My voice faded choked with tears, my brain numb trying to process all of this. As the wind began to gust, I let my hair fall, as the wind dried my tears. 


	2. Stryker's Return

A/N: Thanks you guys for all the supportive reviews, and as for the spacing on the first Ch. I'm just going to space the second, and keep going that  
way, besides I'm lazy. So. Happy Reading!  
  
Two  
  
I threw open the doors, bawling, walking blindly ending up in the kitchen.  
  
"Rogue, what's wrong?" It was Kitty.  
  
My hair curtained my devastated face. "Bobby," I choked.  
  
"He broke up with you?" She asked concerned.  
  
I meant to say yes, but collapsed on the floor in tears instead.  
  
"Oh Rogue," She said embracing me sisterly.  
  
I hugged her back, sniffling, trying to stop the sobs. I wiped my eyes, and put my hair behind my ears. Two ruby's glimmering.  
  
"What happened?" She asked softly.  
  
"He thought." I hiccuped. "Me and Logan were." I began to cry again.  
  
"I told him no, and he said I was a. a liar."  
  
"What a jerk." She said rather outwardly.  
  
Then a realization struck me. Did I have feelings for him? More then just. Friends? No, no I don't. I decided. But a little voice in the back of my head said Yes. Images of him flashed before me, when we were in Canada. The first day we met to earlier in the Danger Room. When we were on the train, and he promised to take care of me. He didn't say how. Maybe he felt this way too? I had to know. But I waited until later to venture further.  
  
I stood up from my tangled position, watching Kitty, as her eyes kept on me, expecting something. Professor X's voice mystically filled my head.  
  
"Miss. D'ancanto, please report to my office there is something we must discuss." I heave a sigh.  
  
"I'll be back Kitty, X want's me." She nodded, and I took my leave traversing the hallow halls alone.  
  
Except for the lights above giving off a misty glow. I turn left, and place my gloved hand on the doorknob, and carefully open it.  
  
"Rogue, there you are." I spot Logan, and I begin to grow nervous. "As you know, I didn't have you go on today's mission."  
  
"Yes," I answered beginning to wonder what this was all about, and had some idea.  
  
"I wanted you to stay behind because we need a further more intracate investigation. We believe they left license to the whole operation. Logan will accompany you to the warehouse. Thank you Rogue, the team appreciates it."  
  
"No problem." I reply, not expecting this at all.  
  
"Let's go kid." Logan grabs his jacket, and we walk quickly out to the garage, He tosses me a helmet, and straddles the motorcycle. I hop on, and secure the helmet. "Have you ever ridden one of these?"  
  
"Nope,"  
  
He smirks, and kicks the engine into life. "Hold on tight, and relax." I wrap my gloved arms around him, and we take off into the night, my hair whipping behind me. I inhale the scent of leather, and cigars, mixed with his masculine scent. For once in my life I actually feel safe, protected. We weave through thick woodlands, and I take in all of the wind rushing silence. When suddenly. It stops.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
Before us a giant tin Warehouse. Dead foliage crunched beneath my boots, as I watched Logan. His wolf like senses sparked to life, his nostrils flaring, trying to hear the slightest inkling of an intruder.  
  
"Coast is clear, lets go."  
  
I follow him through the thickets, scaling a stream in one jump as Logan's gait ensues, the panoramic view of the Warehouse. He begins to sprint and I nearly trip on an exposed root from one of the giant oaks. He reached it before me, pressing his back against the cold steel. I carefully step, and press myself against it too, and waited for Logan. He turned the corner, and thrust one of his steel claws, and picked the lock, gesturing for me to come. He kicked the door brutally open and peered inside. I follow.  
  
"He said it should be around here somewhere, but be careful, they're might be traps." I nod, and begin my search.  
  
"What is this "License" supposed to look like?" I inquire, climbing on top of a crate.  
  
"You wanna look for tracks first, scuff marks, anything..." I jump off, and venture over toward the shadows. I see something glimmer out of the corner of my eye, and suddenly I'm shoved against a crate, a knife to my throat. My lungs exhale in a scream and Logan stealthily shoves his claws through the conspirator's abdomen.  
  
"I see my handy work is still holding up for you boy."  
  
Logan shoves him down on the floor, and Stryker's face is illuminated from the shadows.  
  
"You, what are you doing here?" He asked venomously.  
  
"I figured I'd see what you and your girlfriend were doing, snooping around here." He flashed a lighter.  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
"Pyro?" I ask taken aback by the prospect. "Yes, Pyro he's working for me now, surely Xavier said something of the sort to you? Especially after your comrade's demise, pity, she was going to be useful, but I suppose this thing will do."  
  
He said gesturing to me. I begin to slowly, and discretely un-glove my hands. Logan's claws were scraping against the cement in anger, blood surrounding in a pool.  
  
"My dear boy, still know nothing of your past do you? Wolverine."  
  
"Shut up," He hissed. I glare at him, hands bare, and sparking, wanting to kill.  
  
"Now, now pretty miss, let Logan have his fun."  
  
"How dare you." I growl. My fingers slowly curl around his throat.  
  
"Hand it to me." I hiss.  
  
His face begins to slowly loose color, and I grip the lighter out of his uncurling fist. I let go, and Logan withdrew his claws, as Stryker lie unconscious.  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
"Fine with me." I reply, re-gloving my hands, and we venture back to where the bike is parked, securing our helmets and once again disappearing into the night. 


	3. A Gloved Invitation

Three  
  
Logan and I walked to Professor X's office, and I placed Pyro's lighter on his desk. He looked from me to Logan, and smirked.  
  
"Still finding ways to get his work done I see."  
  
"Stryker tried to attack Rogue." He said flame still apparent on his tongue. "He said he would've taken her."  
  
"I'm glad I decided to have you go, Nightcrawler can only do so much with his teleporting you know, considering he had a knife to her throat." "Nice work, Storm will be pleased. Tomorrow, we need to make sure communications are cut, and figure out whether Magneto and Stryker are working together on this."  
  
Logan nodded. "You can go."  
  
We left together, and went to the kitchen, it was empty, and Logan grabbed us some Dr, Pepper.  
  
"Anything been on your mind lately kid?" He asked sitting beside me this time.  
  
I contemplated my answer. just saying you didn't exactly sound right, so I decided on something else.  
  
"I've just been wondering, remember when we were on the train, and you said you were going to take care of me?"  
  
"Yeah," He replied, his gaze becoming soft with thought.  
  
"Um." Damn it. What do I do now? I thought to myself frustrated.  
  
"Do you think you'd ever." "I mean." I stammered.  
  
He looked at me puzzled.  
  
"Nevermind." I said defeated by my immensely twisted tongue.  
  
He smiled, and began to take another swig of his DP.  
  
"You did good today." He said averting the subject. "I think we're going on an Alias mission tomorrow though."  
  
"An Alias mission? Why?"  
  
"There's supposed to be a ball, Magneto's associates are supposed to be there, and we need to negotiate some terms." He said flashing his claws and grinning.  
  
"Do you even know how to dance?" I asked curiously not being able to picture him doing such a thing.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I just don't like the whole bow-tie thing. I ain't pulling any Cinderella."  
  
I laugh. "Obviously Logan, you don't even look the type." I said getting up to throw my bottle away.  
  
As I walked back, he took my hand. "But you young lady will be quite a gorgeous bell."  
  
I blushed crimson. "Thanks."  
  
He stood up. "And I'll take you in my arms, and you can give Magneto's good old associates the hand. Whata ya say kid?"  
  
"Awesome,"  
  
He smiles. "You better get to bed princess, the clock has already struck twelve."  
  
I smile back, and I kiss his cheek. "Night Logan."  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
I walk out into the hall and upstairs to my room, curling underneath my blanket. 


	4. Mission Alias

Four  
  
"Now, you do have homework."  
  
I groan, looking at Storm. She always had been merciless with things like this in class, But every weekend? I shove my Earth Science book in my bag. Thinking of what in the world I was going to wear to this "Ball" thing. I swing my bag onto my shoulders, and head up to my room, tossing my bag onto my bed. Kitty walked in, and smiled mischievously.  
  
"Getting ready for your big "Date"?" She teased.  
  
"Shut up," I said blushing. "It's just business."  
  
"Suuure." She grins. "So what are you gonna wear?"  
  
"Eh, heck if I know." I began to fish through my closet. "Ah ha! Found it."  
  
My gloved hands gripped the hanger, and pulled out a long black tube dress.  
  
"That's good. Make sure I see you before you leave lover girl." She gave a small wave, and left before I had the chance to throw a pillow at her.  
  
Meanwhile Logan was searching for his tux he had bought a year ago, but never wore.  
  
"Do, de, do." He flipped through some more vesture, and finally found it. He set it on his bed, and withdrew and shrunk his claws.  
  
"Yup, yup." He put on his suit, and looked at himself in the mirror fixing his tie. He dug in his pocket, and pulled out the small detection device Xavier had given him.  
  
"This is a pretty nice one old man." He said to himself, sticking it back in his pocket. He grabbed the black rose for Rogue off of his nightstand, and walked to the main hall to wait for her.  
  
I twisted the rest of my hair, and pinned it, giving me a rather sophisticated look.  
  
"Finally, damn hair." I said bitterly, beginning to leave.  
  
"He'll be impressed." Said Kitty smiling. "Real" Impressed."  
  
"You think so?" I asked fixing one of my black gloves.  
  
"Definitely, he'd be crazy not to."  
  
I smiled. "I'll see you later Kitty Pryde." She winked.  
  
I walked down the stairs, seeing Logan. "Look at you." I said flashing him a smile.  
  
"Wow Rogue, you look. Great." I blushed slightly. "Thanks."  
  
"For my princess." He handed me a black rose.  
  
"Wow Logan, thank you."  
  
"To the Limo!"  
  
"Limo?" I asked knowing for a fact I had never in all of my time here seen a Limo. "Well, not quite," He led me to a very nice black car.  
  
"New model, we go it in last week."  
  
"Nice," I said getting into the passenger side, and Logan closed the door for me.  
  
He got in his side, and turned on the ignition. "Center Club, New York, New York." He said into the microphone type thing. It then began driving itself.  
  
"Now, did X give you your device?"  
  
"No," I answered.  
  
"Here," He handed me a small little cell phone looking thing.  
  
"It'll be able to locate Magneto's comrades for you."  
  
I shoved it in my purse, and the car stopped.  
  
"Damn, already? We had to've been going at least eighty."  
  
I shrug, and get out of the car, securing my cloak.  
  
We walk up the marble staircase, and through the giant doors.  
  
"Miss. Evans! You've arrived!" He said jovially to me.  
  
"And this must be?"  
  
"Logan Evans," I respond.  
  
"Wonderful, there is food, and refreshments, please enjoy yourselves."  
  
I nod, and Logan shakes his hand. We walk into the middle of the ballroom floor, and we begin to dance.  
  
"I've got the first one," He said. "He's right over there by the Champaign."  
  
"How are we going to do this?" I ask. "Easy, talk to em' in German, get his buddies, and I'll take care of the greeting guy."  
  
"Gotcha'," I walk over to the man, seductively swaying my hips.  
  
"Hello, Madame." He said cordially.  
  
"I was wondering, would you and your handsome friends like to join me in a drink?" I ask in fluent German.  
  
"Most certainly."  
  
They gathered around me, and I held the glass and sipped, ignoring the bitter sweet taste and begin talking to them about money.  
  
While Logan took the guy to the back, and came out, looking rather pleased.  
  
I picked the main man's pocket, and bid them farewell. "How'd it go?" He asked as we began to drive off.  
  
"Great, I got the guys wallet."  
  
"Anything useful in there?"  
  
I began rummaging through the wallet, finding various business cards. I then found a strange irregular license.  
  
"Magneto," I said in awe looking at the license.  
  
"What's the dude's name?"  
  
"Gregory Lapinoph He's part of the Brotherhood. I think he is working with Stryker, he's got tags."  
  
"Let me see that," He took the license, and surveyed it. "I'll be damned." He handed the license back to me.  
  
"Wonder if he's a Mutant." He thought aloud.  
  
"Knowing Stryker. Probably." I answer.  
  
We pulled into the Institute's drive, and the car stopped.  
  
I wrap my cloak around me, and Logan walked with me leaving me at my room.  
  
We ended up having one of those really intense moments, but he hugged me, and left. I went ahead and grabbed my journal, scribbling out an entry:  
  
"Not sure what just happened. Just thought I'd fill you in, today went okay, the mission was a success. Later. Rogue"  
  
I pulled back my covers, and lied there, staring at the ceiling and finally my eyes slowly closed, and opened the door to a haunted sleep. 


End file.
